Triggerfinger (Survive)
"Triggerfinger" is the first episode of season 2 of Polimis' The Walking Dead: Survive, it will premier on July 2, 2016 at 9:00 pm on FOX. Plot After narrowly escaping from the Center for Disease Control, Rick Grimes and the rest of the group decide to leave Atlanta for good. The city is firmly in the hands of the walkers, and they decide to give Shane's idea of finding refuge at the army base at Fort Benning a try. Before leaving, Rick attempts to contact Morgan Jones one last time about the city. He urges him to stay away for him and his son’s safety. Rick tells the non-responsive walkie-talkie about his fears for the rest of the group, what happened at the CDC, and how hard he's trying not to lose faith, even in the face of people "opting out". He sputters, changing his mind before telling Morgan what Jenner whispered in his ear at the CDC - information that clearly weighs on him. "Just be safe," Rick tells him. "Maybe we'll see you at Fort Benning someday." As the group prepares for their journey, Shane Walsh stares longingly at Rick's family. The group abandons some of the vehicles in their convoy, bringing just the RV, Carol's Cherokee, and Daryl Dixon's motorcycle (which belonged to his brother, Merle). With Carol, Sophia, and Carl in the backseat of the Cherokee, the drive brings back fond memories for Lori and Rick of a trip to the Grand Canyon when Carl was a baby. They never made it, Lori explains, since Carl got sick, so they turned around and drove home. "I never knew a baby could throw up so much," Rick states with a laugh. Carl and Sophia ask to be taken to see the Grand Canyon one day. Dale Horvath drives the RV while Glenn studies a road map. Andrea watches curiously as Shane takes apart his gun to clean it with ease. As he begins to show Andrea how to clean her own gun, she explains that it was a gift from her father before she and Amy took off on their road trip, so that they could protect themselves. "Smart man," Shane muses, as Dale cusses from the front seat. The convoy has come upon a traffic problem with hundreds of abandoned vehicles, filled with rotting corpses, blocking the roads. On his brother's motorcycle, Daryl leads them through a snaked out path that was likely carved through by other survivors. Glenn nervously points out a highway overpass a few miles back, but Dale dismisses it. "We can't spare the fuel," he tells him. The group nervously crawls through the wreckage, with no way to know what sort of dangers lurk within. The situation worsens when the RV's radiator hose breaks down again. This forces the group to stop altogether - their cars are trapped. "If you can't find a radiator hose here..." Shane points out, and the group realizes that they can scavenge the vehicles along the highway for supplies. "We could siphon more fuel from these cars, for a start," says T-Dog; "Maybe some water?" Carol asks. Lori is quick to point out that this traffic snarl is a graveyard. "I don't know how I feel about this," she says slowly. Silently, they agree the supplies are very important, and Shane announces, "Gather what you can, y'all." Dale enlists Glenn with fixing the radiator hose. "Sometimes the points get corroded," he says, handing him the proper screwdriver. "Radiator hose clamp is always a flat-head," he tells him. Rick takes watch with a rifle behind the RV while Dale climbs to his post on the roof. Andrea heads back inside the RV to try to put together Shane's gun after half-searching through a few cars. Lori, Carol, Carl, and Sophia look through cars further up the highway. T-Dog and Daryl work together to siphon fuel. Shane finds a delivery van with several canisters of fresh water still inside. Glenn takes notice of this and hollers joyfully. Dale and Rick catch sight of a walker heading towards them through the traffic snarl. Rick raises his gun to shoot, but his focus shifts to a second walker coming up behind the first. By the time he has both square in his sights, there's a third - but he quickly realizes there are a lot more than that. He runs forward, in a forced whisper telling Lori, Carl, and Sophia to get under the cars. On her way down, Lori grabs Carol. They watch together in helpless silence as their kids wait out the sudden danger by themselves. Dale lies flat on the roof of the RV as a mass collection of walkers passes through the wreckage. Shane spots the horde and grabs Glenn, throwing them both beneath a nearby truck. Andrea, unbeknownst of the horde of walkers passing through, is in the RV trying but failing to put the gun back together. She finally sees the movement of walkers outside the RV. Stunned by the walkers outside the window, she cowers to the floor. As T-Dog is running to hide from the walkers, he cuts his arm on a broken car frame. An artery breaks, and his arm starts spilling huge amounts of blood, rendering him almost completely helpless. Walkers notice and approach him. He runs behind a car, but more are coming for him. Underneath a car further up the highway, Rick is calmly keeping Carl, Sophia, Lori, and Carol in his sights as the herd passes. Andrea grabs the pieces of Shane's gun and scrambles in to the bathroom of the RV when a stray walker wanders through the open RV door. She sits silently trying to assemble the gun while the walker tries to follow her scent but comes up empty. He turns back and is about to exit the RV when a piece of the gun falls in the bathroom to the floor making a loud clanging noise. The noise alerts the walker to where she is. Andrea presses her feet to the door while the walker continues to press in violently. She screams, and Dale looks through the screened sunroof. She glares at him - this was exactly the sort of end she was hoping to avoid at the CDC - and he grabs a screwdriver from his pocket. He slices open the screen and throws the weapon down to her. The walker charges at her inside the bathroom, and she leans forward, pushing the walker to the wall and stabbing the walker repeatedly through the eye with the screwdriver until it stops moving. She sobs, covered in the walker's blood, catching her breath. T-Dog is losing blood fast - his entire shirt, white just minutes earlier, is now a deep shade of red. As walkers descend on him, Daryl emerges from behind a car, grabbing corpses from the abandoned cars and covering him and T-Dog, camouflaging their smell. The group is almost safe when a few stragglers find Sophia hiding underneath the car. Scared, she flees down a ditch to the nearby woods. Rick sees her and follows her. Chased by two walkers, Sophia stumbles, but Rick gets to her before they do. "Shoot them!" Sophia cries, grabbing for Rick's gun. He refuses as he doesn't want to risk shooting them and drawing even more walkers in to the woods. Instead, he grabs Sophia and takes her under a creek bed. He tells her he's going to draw the walkers away. "If I don't come back, run back to the highway. Keep the sun on your left shoulder," he tells her before chasing after the walkers. Using a rock, he's able to kill the walkers, hand-to-hand one at a time.He returns to the creek bed and takes Sophia back to the camp, and discover the herd has passed, they regroup and enter to the RV ready to leave, but Rick points that there are five missing members (Mike,Terry,Michonne,Andre and Jacqui). Somewhere, Michonne is yelling for Mike's name in a forest, out of nowhere Terry appears holding Andre Anthony, and asks Michonne if she has seen Mike, she says no and plans to look for him, however Michonne claims it's too dangerous for Andre Anthony, but Terry promises to take care of him while in the search, Michonne denies again and says that she'll be looking near the area and he must take Andre back to the RV and then come back, Terry leaves and promises he'll return after leading Andre to safety. In the camp, Dale asks Andrea if she's alright wich she relucantly denies and tells him to shut up, Dale takes an angry look on Andrea before ignoring her. Lori goes to comment to Rick Summer is gone, Rick checks on the RV to find Summer is really gone, Rick asks Andrea about Summer but she denies to answer, Dale mentions Summer went out of the RV and that there was nothing he could do, Rick decides to go chase her, Shane and Carl join him as well. T-Dog is covering his wound when Carol asks if he's fine, wich he assures her he'll be okay, Carol offers to help him and T-Dog asks how she's good with wounds "I had a daughter...she always got wound" Carol replies, "What happened to her?" T-Dog asks, Carol stares at him in sadness. In the camp, Rick and Shane are still looking for Summer when Carl alerts his dad about how he saw Summer and she ran away, before going chasing her, a gunshot is heards and Rick looks over Carl to find him lying in the ground. Credits Main Cast *Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes *Jon Bernthal as Shane Walsh *Sarah Wayne Callies as Lori Grimes *Jeffrey DeMunn as Dale Horvath *Chandler Riggs as Carl Grimes *Addy Miller as Summer *Steven Yeun as Glenn Rhee *Laurie Holden as Andrea Peletier *Melissa McBride as Carol *Danai Guira as Michonne *Norman Reedus as Daryl Dixon Also Starring *Madison Lintz as Sophia Peletier *Michael Rooker as Merle Dixon (No Lines) *IronE Singleton as Theodore Douglas *Aldis Hodge as Mike (Does not appear in this episode) *Brandon Fobbs as Terry *Jeryl Prescott Sales as Jacqui Co-Stars *Michelle Ang as Charlie Rhee (Does not appear in this episode) Uncredited *Unknown as Andre Mitchell Deaths None Trivia *Jeryl Prescott Sales (Jacqui) is promoted to Also starring after being a Co-Star in season 1. ''''